The Dark Corners of my Soul
by xObrOken 15
Summary: Rated for angst and depression.please no flames.Link poems to Titans any way you want.username used to be numbuh4luvr. new chaps up and currently under revision.
1. Tears

TEARS

The tears on my face have yet to be seen

no one out there knows what I mean.

No one could ever know how I feel

I wanna wake up n know this isnt real.

Sometimes I just wanna die

but I guess all i can do is cry.

Sometimes I wanna go far away

i never feel like I wanna stay.

i always cry...maybe ill fade away n die.

I am not i repeat not suicidal even though i write all of these.

i hope you like this its one of my few poems. Short i know but i cant do long poems.

i warned you that they were short.

Cat


	2. Friends

FRIENDS...

Through all the pain

through all the joy

through all the tears

and all the boys.

In times of smiles

and times of sorrow

always knowing there'll be a tommorow

Just having you as a friend

makes me smile again and agian

Through fights and sleep over nights

through broken friendships and make ups

No matter what until the end

You and I will always be

BEST FRIENDS

Dedicated to my best friend leah, thanks for all the things youve done for me

Cat


	3. Lonely in the Night

Lonely In the Night

The lonely night

feels my plight

The pain inside

hurts when I have no

one to confide

My life is closed like

a sea shell at the beach

to everyone else im out of reach.

My life is non existant to some

my life seems as if im on the run

from the feelings that i hide

i keep them locked up deep inside

Dont worry ill be alright

ill just fade away into the night

maybe with all my might

i may be alright

My second attempt at a poem. i was especialy depressed because of the weather... i no it sounds strange but its true.

RnR please.


	4. Dark Night

I look out my window into the dark winter night and scream the silent words

"Will I ever feel alright?!"

Why is life treating me this way

dont I even have a say?

Guess not, life goes on just like a stupid song

that u sing on and on

Life is too short to feel this way

life is such a short stay

To answer my question i probably wont ever be ok

at least i have people who make me stay.

this is my real first poem so be nice when you review.

thanks

Cat


	5. Something to Think About

Something to Think About...

If i died tommorow wood you cry?

would you miss me?

would you cry because of all the times we can never share?

would you say oh well?

would you wonder why you didnt say things you can now never say?

would u carry on with life like theres nothing you can do right,

or would you do me a favor and do something special for

me so i'd feel like I made a difference in ur life.

This isnt exactly a poem but a thought i had about the peoples lives after i die.

Cat


	6. To feel Worthless

To Feel Worthless....

Worthless

thats what I am

No matter how hard i try i cant do things right

so now i sit and wait for night

in the night i may feel alright

I belong to the darkness n it to me

n thats how forever it shall be

Faithless

that I am too

I dont believe in ny good that I could do

Im caught, i guess

foreva in this mess.

This is inspired by the song Numb by Linkin Park.

Cat


	7. Unrequited Love

UNREQUITED LOVE

I wonder if he knows how i feel

Somedays I wonder if i can deal.

My love is here to stay

since the day i saw him

i can never look away.

They say when you find true love your heart sings

well my heart has a voice like angels with wings.

Even though he may never know

my love will grow and grow.

he may not be able to tell but that wont chjange how i feel.

my love seems to go on like a spiral shell.......

Oh my gosh i cant belive i found this today. i havent read this in ages. This is my very very frist attempt at poetry.

this actualy was dedicated to a guy named Mason. Sure hes like 2 or 3 years younger than me but you may never find a sweeter guy.

Aww i miss him alot especialy because right after i asked him out and he said he didnt want a girlfriend now.... we stopped talking but i still see him sometimes on fridays.

well anyways i guess your bored wit my life sorry lol.

Cat


	8. Darkness

Darkness

Darkness is misunderstod

just like me

there are some things you dont see

about the darkness and about me.

me and it are alike in many ways

especialy these days

i cry in the night

in the dark

i felt fright

so i went to the park

in the dark

i looked into the pond and wut'd i see

THE DARKNESS AND IT WITH ME.....


	9. Normal

Normal

what would some people give to be normal

to blend in with the crowd

or so they say very loud.

what would i give to be normal

nothing thats all

for the word normal cannot describe us all

no one is "Normal"

or so I think

thats like saying u cant see something set in ink.

i never want to be thought of as normal

nothing of the sort

if they think me of that ill retort.

"No one can possibly be normal

normal is something different for everyone

normal could be havin fun in the sun.

for me normal is being yourself

no body else

be real

be able to feel

NORMAL isnt real.

it cant happen no way no how

not ever and not now.

I want to give a shout out to the first person who reviewed and made me feel a whole lot better thank you so much!

Thank you Black Rain, i feel loved hehe. you made me feel a whole lot better than i had been feeling.

thanks again.

hopefully i get some more reviews please RnR.

Cat


	10. Life is like a flame

Life is like a flame

flames start out bright and steady

like a baby is born ready

for the life it has to endure

life is so unsure

the flame grows fast and strong

hopefully it lasts long

after all the beatings it goes through it gets smaller

even though you are getting taller

the flame starts to burn low

life begins to slow

The flame begins to dimish

your life it about to be finished

as the flame begins to die

a tear forms in many a person's eye

the flame is out now

and so you are gone

but you will be remembered on and on

guess who will miss you always

through all of these days

me, myself, and I if no one else will

ill think of you as i walk up a hill

everythime i turn around the thought of you will always be around.

* * *

the moral of this is no matter what someone will miss you and if not i will. even if i dont know you i still care bout every life there is cuz you cant take life for granted... even if its not your own.

This chaps for all the people who reviwed which are three special people:

Dark Kitsune of Ra - thank you! wow ive read some of your poems and they are great im honored to be reviewed by you.

aubrey - thank you! i tried to get my feelings about it into a poem but it wuz hard. Im glad someone understands where im comming from.

black rain -hey first reviewer thanks again!

bye guys

Cat


	11. Tears by Night

Tears by Night

Smiles by day

Tears by night

Teeth show and tears flow.

Fantasy in sunlight,

Reality in moonlight.

Smiles grow as my inner wounds

begin to show.

"No im fine, seriously im alright."

turn into lies at night.

But i continue to lie and

I will continue to cry.

'I dont want to scare them

i dont want them to worry."

I said as my thought began

to hurry.

"My problems dont matter to them only

to me, Even if i told them they could

never see.

My problems are unique the only ones

of their kind.

If i told it would scare them outta their

minds.

So i sit here tears flowing down

as i stare at the ground.

Dont worry about me ill be alright

ill just smile by day and cry at night.

LavaLampLuv - Thank you! Yeah i had to put that because i would get mad at

people for asking why my poems are soo short. Then id probably yell at them

and i'd loose a lot of reviewers that way. well im glad you like my poems.

See Ya!

Cat


	12. Light

Light

Light is sunshine

light is bright

light brightens up the night.

But light has another side.

A side no one see

well that is, besides me.

Light causes darkness

it causes the night.

It causes shadows,

screams and fright.

As opposit as ying and yang,

good and bad. It really does

seem sad, that something as

positive as light can cause

its negative, night.

Its amazing what you can think up when your about to go to sleep!

haha thanks to all who review!

Cat


	13. In This Skin

In This Skin

In this skin

I cannot win

it seems to be a sin to be me.

No one gets me

No one sees the true me

Everyone sees what they want

So then they point and taunt.

They laugh because im different

from ebery one else. When really

im laughing cause their all the same.

They dont know me

some dont even know my name.

When did it become alright to

make fun of people and call them

names?

Why dont I make fun of you for being

the same. No, I wont, then i'd be just

like you...

and that is something I WILL NOT DO.

Its also amazing, what you think up in Math class.

Thanks to all to review!

Cat


	14. Watching You

Watching You

I was put here for a reason

one that i dont know,

I try to figure it out as i grow.

Life is a pain

Life is walking in the rain.

Life is fun and running in

the sun.

One day I figured out what im

here to do...

I'm here to watch over you.

Im here to help you through

your day,

Im here to make sure you do

not stray.

That is why Im here, i will

always be near.

Me, myself, and I watching

over you until the day I die.

A/n I thought this one up on the bus ride home i dont know how it was really random... lol

Thanks for reading!

Thanks to:

AnonymousName- thanks soo much for the support. Im very shocked someone thought these poems were that good. Wow it made me smile to get reviews from all kinds of people who think there good. Im glad there are people out there like you who like them.

Dark Kitsune of Ra- Thanks soo much! Im glad you liked it... its very suprising what you think up at 10:30 and while you are trying to go to sleep. Hmm... no wonder im always tired oh well hehe thanks again.

Cat


	15. Nothing helps

Nothin Helps

Nothin helps a heart

made of glass

as it shatters on the grass.

My heart is broken more than

people know, thats because I

hardly let it show.

It used to be, I'd turn to you

when ever I was feeling blue.

But now your not here

all that is there is air.

I know that you wouldnt

always be here, but I

didnt think that time was so

near.

Now everything falls apart

nothing's here to help my heart.

A/n inspired by the song Sorrow by Bad Religion.


	16. Being Me

Being Me

I hate being me

I hate myself

I wish i was

sombody else.

Someone who

does everything

right. Someone

who can see

the light.

I wanna be the

person who

has someone who

cares.

No one cares

when you look

like me, I wish

I could just flee,

from this, everything,

and all. That way I

would never fall.

Im just a waste

of space here

and there.

No one really

seems to care.

They hated me so

much, i began to

hate myslef. Began

to wish I was someone

else.

My reflection I see in the

mirror I smash and run

in fear.

Like everyone else I hate me.

As all of you can see. Its

hard living in a world full

of "perfection." The

perfect ones get all of

the affection.

I will be alone forevermore,

so now i shut my door. I sit

amd stare at my floor.

I hate me, hate myself,

I wish I was sombody

else.

A/n Ok this ones a little bit harsh towards me but i had to write my feelings... i guess you can put this toward Raven too.

Im not trying to get pitty by writing this i just needed to write my feelings if that makes sense.

Thanks for reading!

Cat


	17. You Said

You Said

You said we'd be friends forever.

The day we aren't will be the 12th

of never.

You promised me a lot of stuff

like beach days and that things

would never get rough.

You said a lot of things I believed.

About alot of those things i felt relieved.

Your my friend and I wanted the best for

you. I wonder if you felt that way too.

Probably not, because of the scars you left

behind, they will always be there to remind.

You said we'd be friends forever more,

now it looks like well be friends nevermore...

I promise is nothing, i promise is a lie.

I promise is something that when broken

make many cry.

Im sorry you lied but im even sorrier you

felt like you needed to... i'm also sorry I believed you...

never again, i cant take it any more... so for now

ill have to shut the door on our friendship forever more.

A/n : i wrote this when i was thinking about my friendship with my best friend, Leah, and i wondered how different it could be between us... im glad its not like this. I hope for all of you that this sort of thing has never happened.

Thanks for reading.

loner of the moon- Thanks for reading! well when i write my poems i think sbout my feelings... especialy all of the ones i never show. I was hoping that some of my readers could relate, im glad you could.

Cat


	18. Since When?

Since When?

Since when was it alright

to hate someone you've

never even met?

When did it become alright

to group everyone together

like a set?

Goths, punks, preps, and

'boarders. If these groups clash

everythings out of order.

Since when is looks everything

that matters, reality seems

broken and shattered.

If theres no such thing as perfect

then why do people believe thats

what they are? To find someone

"perfect" round here you dont have

to look very far.

Since when do I have to try hard not to

cry. Try hard not to want to die? I feel

bad that I scare my friends with what I do.

They dont know somethimes they scare me

too.

When did it become alright to cry tears and

take your own life? The reason you ask...

a horrible word said, someone wanting

you dead.If your reading this and wish

away someones life remember the blade of

the silver knife, it could be cutting away right now

all because your words were so foul. Please dont be the

someone who made a person cry, for they may die.

Death by your own hand is bad, but who made that hand

decide to slice. It was you you'll feel bad all of your life.

A coffin rests on you and theres nothin you can do.

Well i wrote this because the world we live in turns nasty like this all the time. I dont want any one to lose a life because of what people say. I hate the fact that people think that their so much better than everyone else. I just thought i'd give all of you some advice to help everyone.

Well thanks for reading!

Cat


	19. I've Fallen So Far

I've Fallen So Far

How far have I fallen,

I don't really know.

I seem to fall as I grow.

I've fallen so far from

the happy little girl

I used to be, now I

Don't seem to be me.

Depressed and upset

all of the time, that the

reason I'm writing this

rhyme.

Fallen far from how I

used to be, I hope you

all can see. I've fallen

like the snowflakes

outside, I guess this

is part of life's ride.

As I look out the

window and see

the snow I've finally

began to know... I've

fallen far from where

I used to be, well I

guess you now know

the real me.

A/n- I wrote this one while i was looking out the window at the snow haha... during Math class of course.


	20. Wishes

Wishes

When I wish upon

a star at night

nothin seems to turn

out right.

Wishing upon that lucky

star hasnt gotten me that

far.

I wish for a lot but they never

come true, it would take a lot

to make them come through.

Nothing ever turns out how

you want, it stops your

dreams... or so it seems.

It hurts to know that wishes

never come true, never pull

through.

Fairytales are gone, reality's

here inn place of those dreams

we hold so near.

Its a sad fact, I know, but its true

it is life through and though.


	21. Waiting

Waiting

Waiting and wanting

never get you anything,

your heart begings to bleed

and sting.

Watching and wanting hurts

because that thing you want

becomes haunting.

It haunts you until you begin to

lose your mind. no one seems

be kind. They are greedy they

take all THEY want why can't

I? I ask myself as I look into

the starry sky. Why must I

wait while they get what they

"need"...

But wait... I cant give into greed

they get what they want and so

can I, if I begin to try.

No more tears, no more crys.

I will get what I want and never

will I cry.

Never surrender, never die.


	22. Lost Without a Light to Guide my Way

Lost Without a Light to Guide my Way

All of my life I've had a light to  
show me where I'm going, but  
lately that lights been gone  
without me knowing.

Its missing and I'm scared  
I don't know if this darkness  
that surrounds me is too much  
to bear.

That light used to guide my

way all of the time, i can still see

it in my mind. the light always

told me to never give in, it always

said i could win. Now that its gone im

trying hard not to give up.

But being as happily blind as I used to be  
I never thought how it being gone would effect  
me.

Where did it go and why did it leave

is it because of a goal un-achieved?

I cannot find where my path is going

wandering through the dark unknowing.

Un knowing of all of the things that block

my way. I do not know how long on this path

I can stay.

The light... I now know what I have lost

that light was a gift the world gave me

but I was too blind to see...

the world gave me it to help me along

my way, help me get through my day.

Now I am awake to how I am, how the rest

of the world can be. now I try to get through

by being the real me. I wonder why I didn't see

it before, the light that always stood at my door...

well now that its gone because of the mistakes

decesions I have made. The neglect I put it through...

no wonder it began to fade.

This is the scariest thing I have faced without  
my guardian light. facing the dark and the night.  
the battle grows longer, the battle involves a fight  
of a different kind. Its the one I fight everyday...  
with my mind.


	23. When the Rain Falls

When the Rain Falls

When the rain falls so do my tears,

everything once so close dosen't seem

so near.

Happy times are broken and shattered

like the puddles when the rain hits,

I stand there and watch the sky and

think about what it must feel like to not

have to cry, to be happy al of the time, happy like the

sound of the wind chime.

Being as depressed as I am

is no fun at all. I get worse as

I watch the rain fall.

My tears begin to mix with the raindrops

that hit the ground. To hear

someone cry is the worst sound.

I cant be perfect, I never will be.

you'll just have to live with the real me.


	24. Why

Why?

Why do these things

happen all of the time?

In the end these problems

turn out to be mine.

Why do the best people

die at a young age? That

puts me into a rage.

People who are rotten

never seem to die, especially

the ones who steal, cheat, and

lie.

Babys are born and die without

a name. Nothing seems to be the

same.

People are killed for no reason at all.

Its too late when the police get the call.

Why do they let this go on? Even though

they know its wrong.

I may never get the answer to this question

of why. All I can do is mourn for those who die.

A/N Im back wow these weeks have been really crazy and i wont go into detail for you. Well this poem was origianly written for a little boy who died... well let me explain his mom put him into the car without a carseat and they wrecked and he broke his spine and "died". some how trhey brought him back to life. well im happy about all of that even though i didnt know him. I wrote this before the revived him

Thanks to all of my reviewers it means a lot to me.

Cat


	25. Laying Under the Summer Sky

**Laying Under the Summer Sky**

I look up at the setting sun

I think about all of the summer's fun.

The days at the pool, the summer breeze,

feeling cool. Laying in the tall wet grass

I hope summer doesn't go too fast.

The sun is hot some days so you

go down to the ocean's waves.

You can surf, swim, and just relax

maybe get a tan across your back.

Summer is the time of year that everyone

is full of cheer. Some let go of all their fear.

To me it means that all the stress is gone

I can relax all day long.

No home work, no tests, just lots and lots of rest.

Much more sleep and late nights, that's my kind of

life. Just hangin' out with people that I know

just givin' yourself time to grow. You don't have to be

what everyone wants you to be. I can just be me.

The sky looks amazing tonight. Everything seemed to turn

out right. The stars are starting to appear they seem to look

so near. The fireflies float around, c lose to the ground, lighting

up the night. It is an amazing sight.

Summer goes fast its sad and true but while its here I wont be blue.

I will have fun while it lasts and maybe it won't go so fast.

Even though summer sometimes passes me by, I'll always

remember the summer sky.

I was helping my best friend, Leah, write a poem for her class and I came up with this. A poem just in time for summer weather.

Thanks to all people who review!

R/r plz!

-Em


	26. Romeo n Juliet

The Lines Between Heaven and Hell

My love I do not know how much more I can stand.

I now imagine our bodies only together under the cold earth and sand.

Maybe when we die we no longer must say goodbye.

I feel death close behind me and only if I'm lucky, it will find me.

I can't live in a world were these wrongs are done.

I swear it under Gods bright sun, that I will find a way to find forever.

Even if my family ties must be severed.

My love, Romeo, this life grows short and day grows to night.

Oh what a glorious sight, Heaven and Hell compete for our souls.

Away, stand back, dammed fools.

Do not save me Heaven and the fires of Hell.

Do not cry, scream, or yell.

For this is my future, my ominous fate.

This, the end of my life shall also end their hate.

The feud centuries long seems to be his family's and mines forever song.

Hell is my home and Heaven is my death.

His name I will say with my final breath,

"Romeo, my love, we couldn't be together in life...

may we be eternally together in death."


	27. My shattered Heart

My Shattered Heart

So many years

too many tears.

Lets face the facts,

I'm a romantic living

in an apparent one person act.

Every time I think I have the chance,

a chance to have some romance

She came in and takes your heart away

but here I seem to stay.

Always the friend never the girl

is the life I live

though I have so much more to give.

I love you with all my heart,

I knew it from the very start

all my heart and all my soul...

then this happens,

my life is now a black hole.

Devoid of love or hope, it really

is hard to cope.

Baby, I just want you to be as happy

as can be...

Even if its not with me...

I'll love u still,

Always have always will.

A/n oh my gosh guys its been way to long... how are u guys? things have been... very complicated and very scary at times... sorry it too so long to update again... did u see my romeo and juliet one tho? i tried to get something up ill have a few more up very shortly i hope. thanks to all of u that have been faithful to me :D

thanks to:

first of all EVERYONE for reading this

and to all who review

second to...

**BlackGothFaerie-** thanks a lot... i do try there not as good as some ive seen im hoping that i didnt lose a lot of reviewers by taking a loooong break. thanks for hangin in there

**Dark Kitsune of Ra-** hey again how have u been? thanks for reviewing and yes i do love the instant inspiration lately its been a guy... unfortunatly he recently got a g/f it sux, yes but i still 3 him a lot and maybe some really good poems will arise from this chapter in my life :D thanks again

**Lost Inside- **wow i am soo embarrassed i really need to spell check these before i put them up... thanks so much for pointing out my mistake. i apprecaite it :)

**Jackalobe- **aww i am sorry to hear that, i hope u feel better... and what they have to do with the titans? not so sure... this is the best spot to put poetry plus most of these can be linked to how Raven could feel inside... but she couldnt mention anything of course because of censoring... hope that made _some_ sense

**UchihaClanLvr-** lol thanks. and since its winter again i guess ill be writing some depressing poems... wait till i put up this one... well u'll see hehe stay tuned! and thanks i try not to be sad and try to stay strong but i do need to pour my soul out _somewhere_ so i chose on here... im glad u like them :D


	28. Dying Without you

My life seems to be going in slow motion,

one sad thing after another.

I need him to take me away from this place,

under this shit I'm being smothered.

I'm slowly dying, slowly fading away,

wake me up, make me live another day.

Be the cold water on my face,

just be my saving grace.

It seems I need you to survive and that's because I do,

I'd die without you,

...and...

loving you is what I'm trying to do.

I'd rather rip out my heart then hurt you in any way,

Please don't leave me here, please just stay.

You're my everything, ill do anything for you

id take that bullet and die for you too.

It doesn't seem fair to make you save me,

but you are the only one who helps me get through the day.

Now your gone, I needed you to stay.

I'm drowning in sorrow resuscitate me,

breathe into me and catch the breath in my chest.

I'm suffocating with misfortune,

please just untie that noose form my neck.

You're my superman, my angel, my everything, I'd die without you.

So stop the bleeding from my wrists,

and silence my screams with a kiss.

Don't leave me, your love is something I'd sorely miss

Toxic, the air is without you,

and asphyxiating seems to be all I can do.

is this all I'm good for, just to sit around and cry?

I didn't want to die.

You were and are the only one I want,

the love we could have had consumes and haunts.

It's not fair, you didn't want to leave,

though at first I thought you did

Death can easily deceive.

Let me just let you know how much you still

mean to me.

whether or not you can hear this, isn't something

I can see.

You are my everything, you will always be.

You just mean absolutely everything to me.

Id do anything for you, even id I thought it could make you smile,

to see you again id walk a billion miles.

There are no words I can say to describe how I feel about you,

I guess, as overused as it is, I can only use those three little words too...

I love you.


	29. Me

**Me**

I am the reason that tears were made

I am the reason that fears were made

I am the reason people see

how different someone can be

I am the reason people cry

everyone can see a tear in my eye

they don't care that its there

all they do is stare

do you see me, the girl in the mirror

the girl with tears in my eye

do you see me cry?

or am I just a girl who isn't there...

wow way short poem huh. i dont remember exatly when i wrote this but here it is...

enjoy?

-em


End file.
